halo_jumpingfandomcom-20200214-history
Spartan Sasuke 6
Spartan Sasuke 6 was the 6th(10th overall)* Halo 5 tournament, the 6th(15th overall)* Xbox One tournament, and the 2nd since Ump Double Ump's Total Victory in Spartan Sasuke 4. The reason why the asterisk is there is because Spartan Sasuke 6 and Halo Ninja Warrior 18's taping dates overlapped, resulting in some minor confusion as to which came first. However, Spartan Sasuke 6 started taping much earlier than HNW 18. It also finished taping earlier(by 1 day), so in terms of taping, SS 6 came before HNW 18. In terms of the actual course, a few modifications were made. First, the Head Glider was replaced by the Altering Steps, a varient of the classic Quintuple Steps. Next, the Pole Maze was given a new maze, and the Jumping Spider was made harder with the ledges being more spaced out. Then there was a second new obstacle, the Reverse Fly. Finally, the Flying Chute was made more difficult, as well as the Ghost Ramp, and the time limit was lowered to 130 seconds. On stage 2, the Doorknob Grasper was replaced by the Net Bridge and the time limit was lowered to 70 seconds. As for the results, the Altering Steps proved to be difficult, taking out 16, which shockingly included KinqSparkity, who had cleared stage 1 in the previous tournament. Through the first 34 competitors, the best performance so far had come out of Weaponmatt, who made it to the Ghost Ramp and would've timed out if he didn't fail there. Then, Sauron Sucks cleared, becoming the 1st person of the tournament to advance to stage 2. After Sauron, it was the All-Stars' turn on the course. However, things went disastrously.XxAlfaPumaxX, undershot the Flying Chute. DHG Fireball followed him up by overshooting the Flying Chute. However, HunterUnit751 was up next, and you'd think that of all people, the person who would clear right here right now would be hunter, right? Wrong. Hunter was undone on the Flying Chute when he undershot the bar, the same way Puma failed. Up next was SMOKEY MASSACRE. He looked good through the Jumping Spider, but he rushed the dismount on the Halfpipe Attack, and just like that, it was Ump Double Ump's turn. Ump started off well, but he struggled on the Great Wall, took one attempt too many, and it cost him. He timed out on the Column Ladder. On stage 2, the entire tournament hinged on Sauron Sucks. He looked good at the start, but was short on time, causing him to rush the Curtain Cling and fail there. Spartan Sasuke 5 Spartan Sasuke 7 Stage 1 Obstacles 1.Altering Steps^ 2.Log Grip* 3.Pole Maze* 4.Jumping Spider* 5.Halfpipe Attack 6.Reverse Fly^ 7.Great Wall* 8.Flying Chute* 9.Ghost Ramp 10.Column Ladder Time Limit:130.0 seconds Results *1,000th attempt on a steps obstacle. Stage 2 Obstacles 1.Tilting Slider 2.Double Salmon Ladder 3.Unstable Bridge 4.Net Bridge^ 5.Curtain Cling 6.Wall Lifting Time Limit:70.0 seconds Result Stage 3 Obstacles 1.Rope Junction 2.Cycle Road 3.Body Drop 4.Ultimate Cliffhanger 5.Jumping Bars 6.Hang Climb 7.Spider Flip 8.Flying Mongoose Result N/A Category:Tournaments